Silent destiny
by Anaiel
Summary: ZoSa


Sterben

Es war eine kalte Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Die feuchten Wände gaben keinerlei Wärme ab.  
Tag für Tag endlose Stille und Dunkelheit. Ab und zu kam jemand, der ihm das Essen brachte.  
Tageslicht hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Wie Lange war er schon hier?  
War es draußen Winter? Oder Sommer? Die Kälte in seinem Verließ war immer konstant, es gab kaum Temperaturschwankungen. Manchmal verirrte sich ein Luftzug hierher und brachte ihm schmerzlich in Erinnerung, noch am Leben zu sein.  
Leben...  
Das wollte er schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte die Person, für die es sich zu leben Lohnte, nicht beschützen können und war dabei auch noch in Gefangenschaft geraten. Sein Kapitän war vermutlich schon Tot, so hatte sich das Gejubel am Schafott zumindest angehört.  
Die Mauern dieses Verlieses waren sogar so dick, das er nicht einmal ihre Navigatorin hören konnte, und diese befand sich in der Zelle neben ihm.

Er hatte noch das Raunen der anderen Insassen im Ohr, als sie zum Schafott geführt wurden. Diese Schadenfreude, dass nicht sie, sondern jemand anderes Gerichtet wurde.  
Sie, die restlichen Crewmitglieder, die noch am leben waren, hatte man aus angst vor Revolte nicht zur Hinrichtung gelassen.  
Oh, und wie er Revoltiert hätte! Seinen Käpt'n, den kaum etwas aus der Ruhe brache, dieser Dauergrinser, der nie Unschuldigen etwas getan hatte, den hatten sie als skrupellosen Mörder dargestellt und einfach hingerichtet.  
Robin war im Kampf gefallen. Ein ehrenhafter Tod, wie er fand. Wie gern wäre auch er so gestorben, anstatt hier elendig zu verschimmeln.  
,Schimmelkopf!...'  
Da war sie wider, die Erinnerung an die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben.  
Und er hatte ihm nicht einmal sagen können, das er ihn Liebt...  
Nein, die haushohen Wellen hatten ihn ins Meer getrieben, nachdem ein Marinesoldat ihn gestoßen hatte...  
Nicht, das er kein guter Schwimmer war, bei den Beinmuskeln, aber...  
Es war ja auch kein einfacher Sturm, das war ja auch ein Orkan gewesen, wie ihre Navigatorin es vorausgesagt hatte, so heftig, dass die Taue gerissen waren, die Planken sich lösten und die Reling vom Wind weggetragen wurde.  
Nein, unmöglich konnte er das überlebt haben...  
Und doch hatte er bis jetzt die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, das er Überlebt haben könnte.  
Er hatte immer gewollt, das es ihm gut ging und das er glücklich war, dafür hatte er sogar seine eigenen Interessen zurückgestellt, und das bei seinem Egoismus...  
Krampfhaft hoffte er noch immer, dass er irgendwo angespült worden war, Lebend, dass er sich eine neue Existenz aufgebaut hatte und vielleicht sogar ab und zu an sie dachte...  
Chopper war auch gefangen genommen worden, war ebenfalls hier eingesperrt, der arme kleine Elch...  
Lysop...  
Er war auch gefallen. Eine Kugel hatte ihn mitten ins Herz getroffen. Und das, wo er doch zum ersten mal in seinem Leben richtig mutig gewesen war...  
Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen.  
Mann, was waren sie doch für eine Truppe gewesen...

,Hier, Lorenor Zorro, deine Henkersmahlzeit!'' Der Offizier lachte dreckig, stellte das Tablett ab und verschloss die Tür wieder.  
Ach ja, der Tag seiner Hinrichtung...  
Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Essen. Die blöden Ketten an Händen und Füßen scheuerten ihm die Haut auf.

,Es ist Zeit...''  
Endlich, nach so langer Zeit war er die Ketten los, musste sie aber gegen feste Stricke tauschen.  
Er wurde den Flur hinuntergeführt, bis sie nach draußen kamen.  
Tageslicht...  
Zorro musste die Augen zumachen. Das Licht war einfach zu grell, seine Augen waren das nicht mehr gewohnt.  
Er hörte weit entfernt Gejubel. Alles wartete auf seine Ankunft.  
Langsam ging er hinter dem Marinesoldat her, Kopf und Schultern gesenkt.  
Wie war wohl sein Käpt'n gestorben?  
,Sicher nicht so!'  
Er richtete sich auf. Das war er seinem Kapitän schuldig. Hatte er den Kopf hängen gelassen? Sicher nicht.  
Mit erhobenem Kopf schritt er an dem Marineoffizier vorbei, geradewegs auf das Schafott zu.  
Die Menge hielt den Atem an. So was sah man nicht oft...  
Oben auf dem Schafott wurde er auf die Knie gedrückt.  
Ein letztes mal schaute er auf... und sah weit hinter der Masse einen blonden Schopf, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam, hinter einem Gitter hervorlugen.  
Konnte das sein? Sollte das wirklich...  
Er war es.  
Sanji.  
Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Für immer.

Ende


End file.
